Aquí y ahora
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Kyōtani era salvaje, indomable y espontáneo, pero con mano fuerte y segura, con sonrisas sinceras y mejillas sonrojadas, Yahaba había sabido pulir sus bordes, le había enseñado a cambiar./ Con mucho cariño, también para ti Janet :)


Pareja: Kentarō Kyōtani Shigeru Yahaba.

Para: Janet Cab Fanfiction

Título: Aquí y ahora.

Disclaimer: Kyōtani era salvaje, indomable y espontánea, pero con mano fuerte y segura, con sonrisas sinceras y mejillas sonrojadas, Yahaba había sabido pulir sus bordes, le había enseñado a cambiar.

Frase: "Me miraste y te pregunté: ¿Qué viste en mí? Una flor en medió de un campo en ruinas, contestaste tú ".

 ** _Resulta que la vida da vueltas de una manera maravillosa, el dia que supe que haria tus OS pense "esta bien, no sera mucho pero lo hare con amor" y cuando me entere que parejas querias, casi me da un infarto XD YO JAMAS HABIA LEIDO U ESCRITO NADA DE LAS PAREJAS QUE QUERIAS, asi que como buena gente entre en panico._**

 ** _Petrel y yo estabamos hablando sobre ello y como si nada le di alguna idea tonta para ayudarle en su OS, cuando ella me pregunto que llevaba yo pues no pude mentirle, y mira tu, solo le dije una idea loca que me llego en el momento, y al dia siguiente ya lo tenia escrito, ¿ves como todo esto esta mal?_**

 ** _Despues de eso se me acabo el jugo de la creatividad, y luego pasaron cosas-se me borro el archivo XD- no queria entregar nada hasta que todo estuviera completo y aqui estoy, lo hice con mucho cariño y me gusto mucjo escribirlo asi que espero te guste tanto como a mi._**

 ** _Tambien agradezco la paciencia de Petrel por betearme y no mandarme a la mierda :') eres la mejor_**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyōtani miraba con aburrimiento el paisaje que le propinaba el parque donde había decidido esperar a Yahaba. Sus clases en la universidad habían terminado temprano y se había escaqueado de las prácticas que debía llevar con el equipo de aquella tarde, así que antes de encontrarse con el de cabello color miel se había decidido por comprarse algunos onigiris rellenos de carne y un poco de té frio para aplacar el hambre y el calor que causaba aquel día infernal.

Se había instalado en una banca de madera que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol con sombra. Gruñía y miraba mal a cada persona que se veía con la intención de refrescarse con la misma sombra que él ocupaba, pero pronto todo aquello le había terminado por aburrir, y por algún motivo la gente había empezado a pasar de él. Se encontró así mismo mirando con atención a las parejas que pasaban agarradas de las manos; con ojos brillantes, sonrisas permanentes y mejillas pinceladas de carmín.

Las memorias de sus días de instituto lo atacaron como pinturas hechas con acuarelas; coloridas, constantes y hermosas. En ese entonces, se recordó, él era débil. Egoístamente había pensado que su fuerza y talento sería suficiente para aplastar la constancia con la que trabajaban sus demás compañeros, hasta que el golpe de la realidad le había llegado.

—¡No peleas sólo cuando estas en la cancha, idiota! —Apretó el agarre que mantenía en su camisa y lo miro colérico—. Quizás no te importe nadie más que tu estúpido trasero, pero los senpais han trabajado estos tres años duramente. Les debes respeto no porque sean mayores, sino porque ellos han estado mucho antes que tú manteniendo esta lucha. —Su mirada se suavizó y el agarre aflojó—. Probablemente no te importa lo que yo o cualquiera te diga, pero tienes que saber que eres fuerte. —El corazón de Kyōtani se aceleró al tener la mirada chocolate sobre él—. Tienes la fuerza suficiente para pararte en la cancha y ayudar a los senpais a ganar; tienes la fuerza necesaria, así que por favor préstame un poco de esa fuerza y lucha conmigo. —Le ofreció la mano y sonrió con confianza. Kyōtani no pudo decir nada ante tan fuerte convicción, pero aceptó la mano que se extendía ante él, ignorando la calidez que sentía en las mejillas.

Todo había empezado ahí con ellos dos, como un retoño floreciendo en un campo en ruinas, y aún así, no había sido suficiente. No sabía que era lo que había cambiado durante el resto del partido pero todo había caído; con rapidez y sin aviso. El Aoba había perdido.

—Lo siento. —Una sonrisa triste iluminó las facciones del de cabello miel—. Se supone que ganaríamos, y que entonces todo estaría bien. —Kyōtani lo miró de reojo. Un momento antes sus demás compañeros se habían alistado y habían salido corriendo del polideportivo en el que había sido el partido. Sólo quedaban Yahaba y él en los vestidores.

—No fue tu culpa —murmuró a regañadientes—. Ese maldito enano fue un poco más rápido, eso es todo. Además, tú ni siquiera estabas en la cancha en ese momento. —Kyōtani no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de sosegar la tristeza que carcomía el brillo de aquellos ojos chocolates, así que aún en contra de su propio juicio, alzó la mano y sin ver, palmeó el cabello suave de Yahaba. Por un momento pensó que estaba bien, que hacer aquello le haría saber al otro chico que contaba con él pero nunca imaginó lo que en realidad pasaría: un sollozo resonó en toda la estancia vacía y cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver tanto las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Yahaba, como la decepción y tristeza contorsionando las facciones del muchacho.

Sorprendido por el arranque absoluto de sentimientos sobrecargados, se alejó del chico y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

—Esos del Karasuno, ¡nos las pagarán! —Se le quebró la voz por el llanto—. El próximo año, haremos que todos ellos sientan lo que les hicieron a nuestros senpais. —Los ojos de Yahaba brillaban no solo con convicción, sino también la absoluta determinación de superar su derrota y convertirla en experiencia.

Kyōtani sonrió mientras extendía su puño para chocarla con la que se encontraba frente suyo. La sonrisa brillante de Yahaba se volvió a iluminar.

—Claro que si, idiota. El próximo año machacaremos a toda la escoria que se nos cruce en el camino.

Después de aquello todo había cambiado, los de tercero se habían ido a la universidad y Yahaba había sido elegido no sólo como el sucesor de Oikawa como el armador oficial del equipo, sino que se había convertido en el capitán, la persona que se convertiría en los cimientos que levantaría el orgullo del Aoba, y quién lo había elegido a él como vicecapitán. Se habían gritado a todo pulmón en las primeras prácticas, se habían ignorado algunas semanas, y al final simplemente se habían acostumbrado de la compañía del otro.

Yahaba siempre lo iba a buscar a la hora del almuerzo, e incluso de vez en cuando le llevaba bentos porque era lo suficientemente irresponsable como para olvidar el suyo en casa. Kyōtani buscaba al de cabello miel cuando no tenía alguna clase y se quedaba sentado a su lado, relajado y tranquilo aun cuando ninguno decía nada. Se iban juntos después de clases, y de las prácticas, y había algo que sólo Yahaba podía hacer: podía llamar a Kyōtani de forma cariñosa sin sufrir la ira salvaje de este.

—¡Oye, Ken-chan, llegas tarde a la práctica! —El rubio se estremeció ante el diminutivo de su nombre, desvío la mirada e ignorando el calor de sus mejillas, se acercó al capitán del equipo.

—Cállate, lo que importa es que llegue —Se quejó entre gruñidos.

—Ken-chan, que te he dicho sobre gruñirles a las personas, hombre. —Lo regaño, con la diversión bailando en sus ojos—. Cuando Oikawa-san te llamaba "Perro-Loco" no lo decía en el sentido literal de la palabra.

—¡Cállate! —Le aventó la mochila que llevaba colgada en el hombro—. ¡Te he dicho que no menciones a ese sin sentido, Shigeru! ¡Me las vas a pagar, tu…!

Los chicos nuevos de primero, los ya conocidos chicos de segundo y los veteranos de tercero miraron con un poco de diversión aquella situación. A muchos les daba curiosidad como el Capitán podía tomarle el pelo tan descaradamente al voluble rubio, otros se preguntaban como podía salir vivo cuando le soltaba algún mote cariñoso y Kyōtani se sonrojaba, querían saber como Yahaba había ablandado los filos que mantenía alejados a todos de Kyōtani.

—Sigo sin comprender como Yahaba-san puede llevarse tan bien con Kyōtani-san —murmuraba un chico de primero—. Ni siquiera entiendo porque él terminó como el vice capitán, da miedo.

—Sólo porque sabe jugar un poco bien —se quejó otro chico—. Si tambien fuera amigo cercano de Yahaba-san, incluso yo podria haber sido el vice capitán—aseguró.

Kyōtani sabía que sus malas pulgas podían costarle la buena impresión que los demás podrían tener de él, pero el escuchar los cuchicheos que murmuraban sobre él y su "falta de compromiso" lo hacía explotar, y quizás aquellos chicos de primero tenían razón en cuestionar su vice capitanía. Pero ellos no sabían nada. Ellos no habían estado con Yahaba y él durante los meses pasado, ellos no…

—Hey, ¡niños de primero! —Kyōtani miró a Yahaba, la mirada chocolate se había oscurecido por el enojo de aquellos susurros mal intencionados.

—Oye, no tienes que regañarlos por tonterías —murmuró por lo bajo. Yahaba sólo lo miró de reojo, con su mirada afilada y ceño fruncido—. Sólo son unos mocosos de primero, ellos no…

—¿Eh? —Ladeóla cabeza y acercó su rostro al del rubio, causando que este se sonrojara—. Pero si eres un buen chico y todo, Ken-chan —La sonrisa del de cabello miel se suavizó.

—Cállate o para la próxima te parto el cuello —bufó exasperado mientras desviaba la mirada del muchacho—. Sólo quiero evitar que hagas dramas.

—Ellos cuestionan tu capitanía y tus esfuerzos, eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar —explicó entre murmullos. Los chicos de primero se pararon enfrente del par y sonrieron con un poco de nerviosismo al ser llamados por el capitán.

—¿Pasa algo, Yahaba-san? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí —contestó con tranquilidad—. Se lo que todos han estado diciendo, sobre porque alguien que da tanto miedo terminó siendo el vice capitán. —Kyōtani gruño cuando Yahaba lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, causando que los chicos nuevos dieran un paso lejos de él y lo miraran con miedo. Yahaba no titubeó—. Puede ser un poco gruñón, y no es tan cool como Iwaizumi-san pero ha estado esforzándose más que todos ustedes.

—Él no trabaja con nadie, siempre que nos acercamos a él nos gruñe como perro rabioso —Kyōtani volvió a gruñir. El único motivo por el que no se acercó al chico fue porque Yahaba se había interpuesto en su camino.

—Díganme ustedes, chicos, ¿Cuántas horas practican al día? ¿Practican más después de terminar aquí? —Los chicos de primero se quedaron callados, mirando a cualquier lado menos al capitán—. Sé que no lo hacen y no se lo reprocho, ya que siempre se esfuerzan —dijo, mirando a cada chico con atención—, pero después de las prácticas de club, Kentarō va a un polideportivo que esta a unas cuadras de aquí y sigue practicando. —El rubio miró sorprendido a Yahaba, no tenía idea del por qué, pero que éste supiera sobre sus prácticas extras hacía que un peso invisible que le atenazaba el pecho desapareciera—. Él es bueno porque practica más y más; y cuando falla, sigue practicando. Aprende de sus errores y siempre ayuda a los que lo necesitan, aunque no lo parezca, sólo que no sabe expresarse muy bien y por eso gruñe. Pero si quieren su ayuda pueden contar con él. Pregúntenle y lo verán —ofreció con una sonrisa.

Los cinco chicos alternaron la mirada entre el rubio y el de cabellos miel, inseguros sobre la oferta. El chico que se veía más temeroso miró al rubio.

—Yo…Kyō…Kyōtani-san —titubeó temeroso. Kyōtani se relajó un poco, y miró con tranquilidad al chico, tratando de no asustarlo—. He estado practicando la…la defensa, el remate y el bloqueo, pero, por algún motivo no puedo hacer que mi bloqueo resista yo… quizás usted podría…

—Tu bloqueo no es fuerte porque no lo haces con seguridad —contestó por inercia—. Ves a tus compañeros y sus acciones, pero no te concentras en el próximo movimiento que harás tu. Para ser un bloqueador tienes que mantener los ojos en la pelota, volverte consciente de lo que harán los rematadores contrincantes y no perder de vista a tus compañeros. Debes reafirmar la seguridad con la que saltas para bloquear, no dudar aun cuando puedas equivocarte —explicó—. Si te equivocas, puedes estar seguro de que tus compañeros estarán cuidando tu espalda.

Los jóvenes lo miraron impresionados, y el chico que había expuesto sus fallos, no dudó en dibujar una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cree que podría enseñarme, Kyōtani-san? —preguntó un poco emocionado.

—Bueno, si tú quieres…

—Oye, Narumi, no acapares a Kyōtani-san —se quejó otro, desordenando el cabello de su compañero—. Yo también quiero que me ayude.

—Hey, mocosos, cállense y muevan el culo que no tenemos todo el día. Vamos a ver qué tan mal andan. —El rubio empezó a caminar a la cancha, sonrojado por la atención que sus demás compañeros le prestaban.

—¡Si, Kyōtani-san! —contestaron a coro todos los chicos y siguieron al rubio. Kyōtani miró de reojo a Yahaba, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó al ver la sonrisa divertida y los ojos dulces del de cabello miel.

Desde ese momento todos lo habían aceptado, le pedían ayuda y le preguntaban sobre sus dudas. Habían aprendido a ser un equipo. Y el retoño que había empezado a florecer en el partido contra el Karasuno, creció. Kyōtani y Yahaba habían empezado a sonreírse en secreto, sus manos se rozaban cuando iban caminando uno a lado del otro después de las prácticas, sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, y algo cálido en sus pechos se extendía desde el cabello a los pies.

Kyōtani no había querido darle nombre a aquello que crecía en su pecho en aquellos tiempos, e incluso dos años después no estaba seguro de quererlo decir en voz alta, pero sabía lo que había provocado el deshielo en su corazón. Shigeru Yahaba le había enseñado lo que era la autentica felicidad, y se habia convertido en la persona a la cual amar.

Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, en el pasado y sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta de la caída de la tarde, cómo los colores pasteles empezaban a pintar el cielo y las familias empezaban a retirase del parque, cómo las parejas se volvían constantes…

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos. —Dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentir en su mejilla un toque ligero, luego se dio cuenta del cabello miel y la sonrisa deslumbrante así que se relajó. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

—Tardaste en venir —saludó. Agarró las manos que rodeaban su cuello desde detrás de la banca de madera y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —preguntó un poco preocupado. El rubio negó—. Me alegro —suspiró aliviado—, es que Oikawa-san nos machacó un poco mucho en la práctica de hoy, se hizo un basilisco cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegarías —se quejó—. En estos momentos me alegra que Hinata esté con nosotros.

—¿El idiota de Oikawa y el renacuajo se quedarán hasta las tantas practicando? —adivinó. Yahaba sólo rio divertido.

—Taichi-kun, Yaku-san y Bokuto-san se quedarán con él, así que estarán bien.

—Bien cansados, quieres decir —dijo con socarronería—. Esos idiotas del vóleibol.

—Oikawa-san aun no supera que Iwaizumi-san esté en un equipo con Kageyama, Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san, Noya-san y ese Kuroo-san.

—Lo cual demuestra cuán infantil es si no ha superado eso después de tres años. —Yahaba volvió a sonreír, y con naturalidad, se abrazó más al cuello del rubio. Frotó sus mejillas con mimo, causando un mayor sonrojo en Kyōtani.

—Así que, ¿una moneda por tus pensamientos? —El rubio aumentó su sonrisa divertida.

—Eso se llama ser metido.

—Eso se llama «averiguar si tu novio no se enamoró de alguien más» —aseguró.

—Dios, cada vez que te juntas con Oikawa te vuelves un poco más como él.

—¿Genial? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Insoportable —rio por el puchero de insatisfacción del de cabello miel.

—Kentarō —se quejó—. Sólo quiero saber.

—Pensaba en ti. —Shigeru paró sus quejidos.

Había dado la vuelta a la banca y se había sentado a lado del rubio, así que ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Yahaba miraba sin parpadear a Kyōtani, demasiado sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Pensaba en ti, pequeño cachorro —acarició la mejilla acalorada del de cabello miel, con dulzura y sonrisa sincera, repitiendo sus palabras—. Pensaba en cuando nos conocimos, y lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

—Oh. —El de cabello miel desvió su mirada, sonrojada. Estaba abochornado por la calidez de Kyōtani—. ¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión sobre esos pensamientos?

—Bueno… —Se rascó la nuca y miró hacia el cielo, pensativo—. Recordé que peleábamos mucho, también que tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que estuviéramos juntos…

—Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo —lo corrigió. El rubio le gruñó, y lo miró mal—. Eras tan tierno, era muy fácil avergonzarte —rio divertido.

—El caso es… —Alzó un poco la voz para que Yahaba aplacara sus risas. Cuando logró su cometido y el de cabello miel sólo mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, decidió seguir hablando—, que tú me hiciste cambiar. —Buscó a tiendas la mano de Yahaba y la entrelazó con la suya—. No sabía que estaba perdido, hasta que tú me enseñaste el camino a ti. Había estado tan ciego, sólo concentrándome en mí y en lo que podía hacer por mí mismo, sin tomar en consideración el esfuerzo de los demás. —Yahaba apretó el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas, y sonrió con ternura. El rubio le regresó la sonrisa y con su mano libre acarició la mejilla del de cabellos miel, acercó sus frentes y frotó sus narices con cariño—. Me enseñaste a vivir, me diste la oportunidad de quererte.

—Me gusta cuando sacas tu lado cursi. —Los ojos chocolate brillaron, mientras acercaba más su cara a la del rubio—. Hubieses podido salir de eso, te hubieses dado cuenta de tu error y serías parte del equipo sin mí —murmuró, mientras miraba de vez en cuando los labios de rubio con tentación.

—Sólo fue posible porque eres tú. —Rozó sus labios con los ajenos, sin prisa. Con la certeza de que todo a su alrededor podría desaparecer y que aun así todo estaría bien—. Me diste lo que necesitaba, convertiste mis defectos en tuyos y luchaste con la ira que me recubría como un muro. Traspasaste todo, y eso nos llevó al aquí y ahora, donde te digo como todas las noches cuánto te amo.

—¿Aun cuando haga mis rabietas y me desahogue contigo? ¿Cuando mis días apesten tanto, que te diga alguna que otra incoherencia? —La voz se le quebró, lagrimas brillaban en los ojos chocolates y corrían lentamente por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te lo he dicho, idiota. Voy a amarte aun cuando me digas cosas que no sientes, aun cuando metamos la pata. Ahí estaré, esperando todo el tiempo que necesites con los brazos abiertos, pidiendo que no me dejes. —Los ojos ámbar del rubio se empañaron con lágrimas. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras esperaba la reacción de Yahaba ante su confesión—. Siempre te diré con toda sinceridad cuanto te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Ken. Mucho, muchísimo. —Con prisa y las emociones a flor de piel, agarro al rubio de la nuca y chocó sus labios con los de Kyōtani—. Aquí, ahora y siempre —murmuró entre beso y beso.

Y Kyōtani se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, sin filtros ni restricciones, en medio de un parque que se encontraba cerca de la estación del metro, con los colores pasteles pintando la fuente de agua y distorsionando los colores de los árboles, con Yahaba entre sus brazos pidiendo más de él. Y quizás tenían muchas peleas que vivir y muchas reconciliaciones futuras que planear, pero no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, jamás cambiaría el amor que lo había ayudado a florecer entre un campo de ruinas.


End file.
